


Movie Date

by LooserClub



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Cinema Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub
Summary: Justin had asked you out on a movie date.To your surprise it wasn't a one on one date as you had hoped.But OOP it turns out it's a four on one date.
Relationships: Gord Vendome/You, Justin Vandervelde/You, Paker Ogilvie/You, Tad Spencer/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Movie Date

You were surprised as Justin asked you out on a date but just as much if not even more excited about it.  
You had gladly accepted, after all, you did have a crush on him and that he was also interested in you sparked your heart with joy.

You dolled yourself up that night but in a natural way, just highlighting your best features.  
You felt yourself buzzing with excitement, you had never been to a date, nor would you have imagined it be with one of the most handsome boys at school.

He had asked you out as you walked home, talking about seeing a movie together but you had already forgotten which movie he suggested you'd see  
or did he even say which one? You couldn't remember what he was saying just how you felt at that moment.  
Hastily you agreed after you had noticed he had stopped talking, waiting for your response.  
Of course your answer was “Yes“! The Prep boys might be a little nasty sometimes but also so very attractive.

Halting in front of your floor-length mirror, you looked yourself up and down.  
What lingerie should you wear?  
Did it even matter, were you even planning on him seeing it anyway?  
You puckered your bottom lip, contemplating for a bit but in the end, chose a matching red lace bra and panties.  
You didn't intend to go this far, well not tonight at least but you wanted to feel pretty.

The beeping watch reminded you of the time, you didn't want to be late and possibly ruining the chance you had with your date.  
Brushing some fluff off of your black low waist pants, you looked good in that teal Aquaberry crop top.  
Throwing your somewhat expensive designer bag over your shoulder, you headed out.  
In the slowly setting sun, you tried to ease your excitement but to no avail. Your hands were sweaty, the hormones going crazy and restlessness in your stomach.

Your heart leaped as you saw Justin standing in front of the Cinema but immediately after your high sunk a bit.  
Parker, Gord and Tad were also there, so it wasn't a one on one date with just him.  
Perhaps you misunderstood him, typical for you, always missing important parts of a conversation. If only you hadn't spaced out and watched his lips move while talking.  
Mentally scolding yourself so you didn't even see how Justin's eyes lit up as he saw you coming.  
“Hello Y/N.“ He looked genuinely happy to see you, and your heart jumped again.  
“Hi Justin, Parker, Gord, Tad.“ You greeted them all with a shy but friendly smile, you were of no bad parents house and knew how to act properly.  
After all, if you were low class, Justin wouldn't give two dimes about you, at least that was what you told yourself.  
“I hope you don't mind that I brought some friends but don't worry it's still about you tonight.“ He could be so charming, if not talking about eggs or sports all day.  
You blushed slightly and managed to even grow several shades darker as he touched your exposed hip, to guide you inside.  
“Uh no I don't mind.“ You stammered flustered.  
The other pretty boys followed you, eying you behind your back.  
“You want something?“ Parker ogled you, pointing his thumb at the cinema kiosk.  
“Just give one out, we are all starving.“ Tad chuckled bind you, his voice was a tad bit lower than usual but you didn't notice it.  
Justin was still holding onto you, now that you were waiting for Parker he was pressing you lightly against his side and you could feel his warmth.  
Or was it just your insides burning up?

With a still rosy glow on your cheeks, that wasn't makeup, you all went into the theater, to your surprise it was completely empty.  
Weird, on a Friday night there wasn't a single soul going out?  
You also recalled that no one asked to see your tickets, so you had no seat number assigned.  
“Where should I...“ You were interrupted by Gord, he took over Justin's guiding hand and was now leading you upstairs.  
“Here, if you don't mind, in the middle are the best seats.“  
You were a bit startled and wondered if Justin minded his friends handling you.  
Looking back at him with an unsure expression on your face but he smirked reassuringly back.  
You were bit overwhelmed with that much attention and physical affection but you didn't mind it to be frank.

Gord’s hand left your side as he gestured for you to sit in the middle of the upper row.  
The other Preps settled on either side of you, sandwiched between Parker, Gord on your right and Justin with Tad on your left.  
You grew to like the situation you were in, they all seemed to care for your well-being, Parker handed you a drink and Tad offered you some Popcorn.  
The cinema lights were dimmed as the ads started playing but the theater was still very empty, well completely empty actually.  
Except for the Preps and you in their midst.  
“Hey, Justin?“ You whispered.  
“Hm?“ He leaned closer, and you felt a slight dizziness in your stomach but outwardly tried not to show your excitement.  
“How come no one else is watching this movie? Is it that bad?“ You chuckled a little nervously.  
“No, actually it was somewhat expensive to rent, so I guess the movie is rather popular.“ He fixed you with his light green eyes.  
“Uh, rent?“ You repeated, holding his gaze, or were you hypnotized by it?  
To your surprise Gord answered, laying one hand onto your thigh.  
“You see, we wanted to make this a special date Y/N, let you enjoy it in peace.“  
Your head whipped to him with surprise.  
“But, we? I… I am sorry did I misunderstand you Justin? I thought it was just you and me? Not that I want to be rude...“ You stuttered, not in fear, just a bit “scrambled“ as Justin liked to put it.  
Looking back and forth between your left and right you saw that they all watched you closely, searching for the faintest hint of discomfort.  
There was none to be found, just a little confusion but you looked so cute this way.  
Justin soothed you with a soft smile.  
“No, you did not. I am sorry it was a little spontaneous. You see, I told the boys about my date and they just insisted on coming along.  
Y/N you are quite a catch, who wouldn't want to go on a date with you. It just happened that I had the most balls to finally ask you out.“ He poured that information over you like it was nothing.

You attractive? Sure you weren't ugly but you would have never thought that at least four of the Preps were interested in you.  
What a ridiculous situation, were they toying with you?  
“Are you serious? Please, don't mock me.“  
You looked at them, still a nervous smile on your face.  
Feeling a slight squeeze on your thigh, reminding you that Gord's hand was still resting there, slowly hovering along your features to finally land on your cheek.  
“No we are quite serious.“ He purred and leaned closer, kissing you softly.  
Oh? They were really not joking. You sighed into his mouth, the nervous knot in your stomach loosened up.  
Your mouth moved a little uncertain at first until from behind Justin kissed along your neck. You gasped at the sensation and Gord took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth.  
It felt thrilling, being sandwiched between handsome boys and all their attention was on you.  
As Gord let go of you to catch his breath, you looked wide-eyed at them, they looked like hungry animals, waiting for their turn to pounce you.  
Justin let you know with a soft bite that he was still working on your neck and you moaned as he proceeded to suck at the sore spot.  
“Hmmm, I like marking things as my own, I hope you don't mind.“ He whispered into the crook of your neck.  
A cold shiver ran down your spine and you answered breathily “I… I don't.“  
He hummed and started to wrap his arm around your waist pulling you closer, onto his lap.  
He was strong, handling you like you weighed nothing at all, you felt a hot twinge inside your core.  
His hands were roaming over your form but never touching you where you wanted him the most.  
He nuzzled his face into your hair and you could feel his hot breath on your neck.  
“Can we touche you?“ He whispered.  
Opening your eyes in surprise as you felt a third had you saw that Tad had also put a hand onto your thigh.  
Looking through heavy lashes at him, you nodded, giving your consent, this was a dream come true.  
In an instant Justin was cupping your breasts, thumbs stroking over your thin top, under his attentive touch you could feel your nipples harden.  
Simultaneously Tad moved his hand over your stomach, tracing a path up and down with his fingertip.  
A flash of arousal made you arch back in Justin's lap, as you pushed yourself into him you could feel his erection nudged up against your lower half.  
He groaned in response, rocking his hips slightly, the pure implication of his action made you swallow hard.

Tad planted soft pecks on your abdomen, he had swiftly moved between your and Justin's legs, opening the golden button on your pants.  
To regain your full attention, he grabbed your chin but his touch was so gentle, soft fingers on your face.  
“Hey dolly, are you fine with this?“ He looked so good kneeling between your legs. You bit your bottom lip and nodded.  
Tad let your chin go, fully attending to undressing your lower half, Justin was focused on untying your neck halter.  
While they simultaneously undressed you, both halted at the red lace underwear.  
Tad chuckled, “Look at that, such a naughty girl, did you want to get fucked tonight?“

You pressed your lips together to a thin line as he leaned in closer between your open legs to softly bite your exposed thigh.  
You couldn't nor needed to answer, it didn´t matter anymore, your modesty was thrown in the bin for tonight.  
Nonetheless now you were glad that you chose those cute undergarments.  
“If she wanted to get fucked tonight, that would have been by me.“ Justin laughed behind you, pushing your top down to your waist, teasing your hardening nipples through the lacy fabric.  
You sighted into Justin´s firm chest.  
Tad continued to undress your lower half, hooking a thumb into your pants and pulling them down.  
You helped and kicked them off along with your underwear.  
“Let´s see how wet she is.“ Chimed Parker in, you had almost forgotten about the other two preps.  
Glancing at them you saw that they were at the edge of their seats, their erections were also rather visible through their strained slacks.  
The sight was so hot, and you tried to take a deep breath in the hopes of calming yourself down but the air was so thick with arousal, coming from you and them, it seemed impossible.

Tad broke your thoughts as he slid one finger along your entrance, you knew you were quite wet already but his touche fueled you even more.  
As he began to slide one finger inside you, a high-pitched noise escaped your mouth and your legs clamped down onto his hand.  
Justin continued biting at you exposed neck as you threw your head back, this feeling was so new to you, the pleasure surging through your entire body.  
“Sensitive are we? But oh so tight and wet, god you are really horny dolly.“ Tad cooed, carefully prying your thighs open, inserted another thick finger.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, relishing in the feeling of being toyed with, if you hadn't been in such a lustful haze you would be oh so ashamed,  
being displayed and opened up in front of them all but it didn't matter to you, only the feeling of being filled was.

Justin had unclasped your bra to tease softly pull and pinch your nipples.  
You moaned again as Tad curled his digits inside you, pulling them back and forth.  
Your whole pussy throbbed with lust, the sounds he wrung from you were obscene but not as much as the unhinged moaning that escaped you as his soft and wet tounge licked over your swollen clit.  
The arousal you felt was so extreme that you gripped the seat handles hard, your knuckles turned white from the iron grip.  
He pumped his fingers faster into you, sucking at your sensitive bud, his groaning sending shivers all over your exposed pussy.  
“You are making us jealous Tad.“ Parker growled.  
“Yeah, we agreed to share. Justin switch with me.“ Gord said with a tinge of impatience.  
“Ugh fine.“ Growled Justin.

Tad retreated his fingers and mouth reluctantly and you whimpered at the loss of feeling.  
Justin rose up, lifting you up with him.  
Your legs felt weak and you held onto him, he passed you to Parker, who cradled you softly.  
“Oh kitten, we haven't even started and you are already so weak?“  
He planted a soft kiss onto your lips then waited for you to collect yourself again.  
“I am fine, I just need a second.“ You reassured them and yourself.  
Without their stimulation, your mind cleared and you could stand on your own again.  
You felt so hot, the room had heated up and the sticky, hot throbbing between your thighs didn't help to cool you off anytime soon.  
“You good?“ Gord patted for you to sit down next to him in the love seat.  
“You think you can handle us? I can't promise I will be gentle, for the other virgins I can´t speak.“ He smirked at you.  
“Don´t call us virgins you bastard!“ Tad scolded.  
As you let yourself down facing Gord, the brown-haired boy in front of you started unbuckling his belt to free his prominent erection.  
Your eyes went wide, you had not much experience but even you could tell he had a girthy lengh.  
As he saw your gauging expression, his cockiness went through the roof.  
“I will fuck you so hard you don't even want any of those other bastards anymore.“  
You closed your dropped jaw and looked him directly in the eyes, two could play that card. Stalking closer like a cat you retorted in a hushed tone.  
“Then fuck me already rich boy.“ A fire ignited in his eyes and he pulled you up to straddle him, your mound was now engulfing his length but not letting him enter.  
His grip controlled your hips, making you slide along his length.  
So much teasing on both ends, you couldn't bear it anymore.  
“Ah, please. Please fuck me already.“ You whimpered.  
“Ah you little slut.“ He grinned and finally push down, burying his sizable dick, with one thrust, deep inside of you.  
A soundless scream escaped you, too much!  
But the pain felt in a weird way deliciously good, a hot sting inside your core, stretching you with pure bliss.  
“Oh, you are so fucking tight. Just how I like it.“  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding onto him.  
As you had slowly adjusted to him, his first thrust felt heavenly.  
Your eyes rolled back in your head, he had a strong and rough pace but it was just what you wanted, even needed right now.  
“Ah fuck she looks so good, hurry Gord.“ Gritted Parker from the backlines.  
You cracked one eye open and saw the Prep stroking himself, watching you bounce up and down on Gord's lap.  
“So fucking tight, god, I think I can't even prolonge it. Even ah, even if I wanted to.“ He grunted beneath you.  
Being pounded this hard by Gord was just too much.  
Your mouth fell open in an obscene way and your tongue hung out.  
Gord looked up at you, his pace became sloppy but never less brutal.  
He also stuck out his tongue to lick over yours. Intertwining to a sloppy kiss.  
“Fuck, I am going to come soon, say my name .“  
“Ugh, Gord please, in… ah.“ You squeaked, leaning your burning forehead against his.  
“What, say what you want me to do.“ He moaned back.  
“Cum, cum inside me. Gord fuck, fill me with your cum!“  
Your dirty confession pushed him over the edge, with one last hard thrust he finished deep inside you.

He had finished but it wasn't enough for you yet.  
Without a second for you to calm down, Parker pulled you out of Gords grasp.  
Pushing you face first and ass up into the seat.  
With one swift motion you were filled again.  
He was not as thick as Gord but longer and curved just the right way, brushing against your sweet spot.  
You struggled to keep your balance but Parkers had your ass in an iron grip.  
He didn't need a warmup second and started with another merciless pace.  
You gasped, the thought of your own release filled your whole mind, the feeling was burning deep inside you.  
“Harder, please Parker!“ You screamed into the velvet cinema seat.  
He didn't let you say that twice and pulled you up against his chest, now hitting you in another and way stronger angle.  
As you reached to simulate yourself, he swatted your hand away.  
“No Kitten let me do that.“ He placed one hand onto your bud and rubbed quick circles matching his pace.  
His other hand closed around your neck, not hard but enough for you to heighten your senses, especially between your thighs.  
“You make me feel so good Kitten, are you close?“ He kissed along your jaw, making you gasp.  
He let go of your neck, so you could answer him and take a needed breath.  
“Yes, please, I am so close.“  
He liked to hear that, picking up a faster but uncoordinated pace, he was also so very close.  
Your body felt ready to burst, more you needed more.  
He choked you again this time harder, your vision went blurry, another brush against your sweet spot finally let the knot inside you explode.  
You screamed out incoherent words, he fucked you through it, your legs twitched and your walls clamped down on his dick.  
He also couldn't hold it anymore and came inside you, making you cry out one last time.

Slumping over you still saw stars explode behind your lids but it felt so good, so satisfying.  
Parker let you go to fall back into the seat, taking deep breaths.  
“Are you alright dolly?“ Tad was standing in front of you, sporting a concerned face.  
You gulped down air, your throat still hurt, that treatment would leave marks.  
“Ah, yeah… I am fine. Just a second.“ You propped yourself up. Looking over your shoulder at Tad. You mustered up an exhausted smile.  
“Don't think I am finished with you guys.“ You gestured to him and Justin.  
They looked surprised, surprised about you vigor but you wanted to savor this opporunity to the fullest.  
If you were to make yourself a slut tonight why not go all out and have some more fun, it was their idea to begin with.  
“But I need someone more gentle now, otherwise you might break me.“ You huffed, exhaustion swaying in your voice.  
“I can be gentle if you want me to be.“ Tad lowered himself down, pushing the still panting Parker away.  
He cupped your face and kissed you softly, his tongue brushed against your lips, asking for permission.  
As you granted him access he crawled on top of you, slowly, gently, just as he promised he would do.  
You wrapped your legs around his narrow waist. He was smaller than the other Preps and fit comfortably with you onto the loveseat.  
His hand went between you two, opening up his zipper.  
“Gentle.“ You said again, looking up at him with doe eyes.  
“I promised Y/N.“ As he said your first name so lovingly, a soothing shiver ran down to your core.

He took his erection, pressing the leaking head against your entrance, you were still slick with your and their release so he slid in easily.  
One of your hands grabbed his soft hair, pulling a little.  
You both gasped as he pushed himself deeper into you, pulling out slowly to reenter again.  
He was patient, his thrusts just hard enough to be felt inside of you but not overstimulating. As he fucked you like that, you two were kissing eagerly, you even managed to give him a hickey.  
This wasn´t just raw fucking this felt more like love making and you enjoyed every last bit of it.  
Feeling his cock fill you over and over again with lazy but determined thrusts.  
“Ah Y/N, I can´t last that long anymore.“  
He panted, his head hung low, knitted brows showed how hard he concentrated on the feeling.  
“It´s okay just come Tad.“ You answered him, stroking his thick, smooth hair.  
You felt him tense slightly and come with a drawn out moan.  
It felt so satisfying but you still had some way to go to your own release.  
He pulled out of you gently unclasping your legs from around him, to give you more space. 

You rolled over and reached out to the last Preppie like a needy child, your actual date rose from his seat.  
“Justin. I need more.“  
His cock was already out, the red leaking head bouncing as he walked to you.  
He must have been stoking himself in the time all the others had fucked you.  
“Oh baby, what do you need?“ His voice was dry and you could hear the anticipation.  
“Pin me, fuck me raw until I can't handle anything anymore. But please for fuck sake undress yourself. I don't want to be the only naked person here anymore!“  
“Do it yourself then, you little slut.“ He picked you up from your seat, wrapping your legs around him.  
He carried you over to the wall of the cinema, before propping you and him against it, holding you securely.  
Hungrily you started to undress him, well his upper half at least, his cock was already pressing against your naked flesh.  
With quick fingers you pulled the Aquaberry vest over his head and undid the button-up shirt.  
The sight was marvelous, roaming over his now naked, well toned and slightly sweaty chest you remembered the aching feeling, you were still all pent-up inside.

"Take me."  
Your begging made him smirk just the slightest before holding your hands together above your head, unable to touch him again.  
He cocked his head and analyzed your body with his gaze like a predator analyzing its freshly caught prey.  
The Preppies had felt way too good for you but now he had you waiting in anticipation for him.  
Justin's gaze was now focused on your eyes again.  
"I want you to fixate your eyes on me. There's only us now, understood? Keep them open."  
You nodded with half-lidded eyes.  
When you felt the sensation of the head of his cock against your now more than ever slick opening, you gasped.  
Your eyes never left his when he penetrated you with ease and was resting snugly inside your walls, where he belonged.  
You could feel him all too real, and how he was angled just the right way inside you. His smirk went a little wider again.  
"What's up, Y/N? I can feel your walls clenching around me," he whispered and you were about to go insane at hearing his growling voice say these things to you.  
The feelings intensified when he finally started moving and you could swear you were in heaven.  
The pleasured sighs were now all that was able to leave your mouth. His slow but hard pace was all you've wanted, he gripped your hip now way too hard.  
You thought again of the way you would look and feel tomorrow but you were too entranced by his hard, muscular body pushing against your soft curves while his thrusts were working you with a rising pace.  
“Oh god yes Justin!“ You gritted through your teeth.  
“Again.“ His voice was almost as hard as his thrusts inside you.  
“Please Justin, don't stop!“ Your voice was weak but still loud enough for him to hear.  
“God, you are just so fucking pretty, getting fucked by us all. How can you be so goddamn pretty, covered in cum. Ah, Y/N are you going to be our little whore? I bet you would love that, coming to us to get you off.“  
He was by far the most vocal of them but you loved the way he dirty talked to you and he was right, you would love to make this kind of thing a regularity.  
You could feel your unstoppable orgasm come, this would be way harder than the first you thought.  
"Yes! Please, please!" You cried out while finally cumming, throwing your head against the wall behind you.  
He let go of your hands to take both sides of your hip into his hands. Fucking your oversensitive cunt.  
He squinted his eyes shut, holding you in place as he came inside you, each time his thrust shoved his seed deeper into you.  
Justin rested inside you, still holding you in the same position, his head now against yours, panting.  
He cautiously let you slide down onto the ground, your knees gave in and you dropped down onto the floor.  
You looked up at the half naked Justin, his dick was still out, glistening with your juices. He looked so fucking hot this way but you had to calm yourself.  
Another time but for now it was enough, for all of you.  
He propped himself against the wall with one arm. His breath was a little ragged but you heard him clearly. “So, what do you say about doing this again?“  
“Yeah, did you mean that, with being our little slut?“ Gord eyed you with interest.  
“Do I look like I would puss out, after getting fucked so good by you all?“ You smiled weakly back at them.  
“You don´t have to. You know, if you aren´t comfortable, it´s totally fine.“ Tad was just too sweet you thought.  
“That was the best dick I had in my entire life, of course I want that.“ With a snicker you rose up, vaguely gesturing at yourself.  
“Look at what a mess you made. Now you all owe me a real date!“  
“We can clean you up kitten.“ Parker stood up and covered you with a thin summer jacket.

To this day you hadn't watched the movie that was supposed to play the night but you still had a lot of movie dates with the four Preps.  
And let´s say the movies weren´t the most exciting thing there anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, look who is horny for the Preppies.  
> It's me yeah and maybe you too?  
> Anyway it's my first smut smut, without much of story I guess. I actually love writing with a little plot but I can experiment!  
> God writing with multiple partners is hard, I shied a little away from double penetration and such as it is harder to write for me.  
> I feel like one character is always left out in such scenarios, you just can't write for 3 or more character at once.  
> Enough of that now.  
> Little announcement I got a job again, stupid Corona >:(. So if I write it may take some moooooore time.  
> I still want to write more tbh but I will work so hard now, I will see what I can do haha.


End file.
